


Doctor Who: A Second Chance for you

by TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Hospitals, Love, Nine and Twelve are Brothers, Nine-Rose, One Shot, Twelve-Clara, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986/pseuds/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986
Summary: When James visits his older brother in the hospital, he meets the young woman Rose there. Both approach each other over time and realize that perhaps they have more to do with each other than expected.For Basil has saved the life of a woman named Clara. Random... ?!





	Doctor Who: A Second Chance for you

**Author's Note:**

> A new one shot in which Nine and Twelve are even brothers (I'm not sure now, but I think that's not the case yet).
> 
> Have fun...
> 
> Allons-y!

Doctor Who © by BBC. 

 

Doctor Who: A Second Chance for you

London/England/Europe - December 2016

He stormed into the room and almost slid past the bed where the older man lay. A young woman, sitting in a chair, winced, then sank back into her melancholy.

There were now four people in the room. When the second man spoke, repeatedly shaking his head and constantly saying that he could not just leave it in a coma, she looked up briefly.

He had a Nordic accent that was English rather than Scottish, but when she heard the words, „you stupid monkey from a brother“, she was not so sure anymore.

The two persons who were asleep in this room were completely strangers to each other. They had never seen each other before, maybe they went past each other, but otherwise there was no contact.

Now they were lying here, only a few centimeters apart. The doctors assumed that they would know each other because the man had thrown his body over the woman to save her life. Sadly, both were injured when the street lamp broke and fell on them. Nobody could say why the holder was not holding anymore.

As he was closer to the street lamp, his injuries were also stronger.

When the doctors saw them, they thought they were a couple (or at least father and daughter, at least until Mr. Oswald told them not to have seen the man before).

The question of whether they knew each other or what was the reason for his action, so for the time being remained unanswered.

The young woman, whose blond hair lay loosely on her head, had not lifted her head a second time. Although she heard the voice of the second man, but it seemed more like it, as if somewhere in the background of the television would run incidentally.

„The doctors say you barely survived. Honor your heroism, Basil, but next time you might want to push the young woman aside instead of staying where it happened.“

Slowly, as if coming back from a deep sleep, she raised her head. The man who had saved the life of her best friend bore the name Basil. Since this name was never mentioned in her presence, it really was a stranger.

„Her name is Clara.“

She felt a hand on her shoulder the next moment, but the only thing she did was turn her head slightly. She realized he was smiling.  
„Clara, then... I think that Basil was a kind of guardian angel to her. Even if he really is not. By the way, I'm James, his younger brother.“

„My name is Rose.“

„Let's leave her alone, Rose“, he suggested, „I do not think they'll wake up in the next hour.“

Rose nodded, though it was hard for her to leave Clara alone. The other man looked at his brother for the time being, before following her out.

None of them saw the slight twitching of their fingers.

They took a walk through a nearby park. Of course, Rose had asked James how he could be his brother, if he had an English accent.

„Basil was born in Glasgow, and I was born in Manchester a few years later. According to my mother's stories, our parents divorced when I was a year and Basil was seven, they were on vacation when labor began. I grew up with my mum, he with our dad. I knew not until I was 20 years old, not that I have a brother.“

He pulled something out of his wallet and she could tell it was an old photo. On it was a slightly older boy in front of a birthday cake and next to it someone with his arm around his shoulder, grinning broadly.

„It was my birthday. Basil suddenly stood in front of my door and said, "I would have liked to pack myself as a present, little brother, but that would not have been good for me, all the best, James." Of course, I had been surprised. After all, I've thought all my life that I'm an only child. “

Rose could not quite understand what it would be like to suddenly find out that you still had a brother or a sister. She was an only child and her father died when she was just two years old.

„How was it for you to suddenly see your brother?“  
„Shocking, surprising, but also anger and grief. When Basil told me that he wanted to visit me all these years, but he was never allowed to, I got angry with our parents. It's sad that Basil could not come to me after saving enough money, but to lie to two children all their lives...“

Rose put a hand on his forearm.  
„He means a lot to you, does not he?“

„Yes. His birthday present to me at that time was such an educational game for toddlers, where you could press on a letter and then say a voice, A like apricot, B like banana... And I was really glad that the answer was banana. Bananas are simply the best there is. However, I have not pressed the P a second time.“ Rose looked at him questioningly and wanted to know why. „Because the word pears can be heard there. Pears, Rose! There really is not something worse.“ 

Rose laughed before being asked how she had met Clara. Rose had to slightly lower his head at the memory because it was by no means a good one.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

When the father of the young woman entered the room, he stopped briefly at the man's bed. He did not say a word, because what would bring him to thank him now if he could not hear it?

His daughter had got off to a good start, but the man had been badly hurt. A bandage was wrapped around his head and the silver-gray hair had to be cut off because the blood had spread inside them. It was quite short now, but would regrow within a few weeks.

Dave Oswald now sat down at his daughter's bed and took her hand in his.

„You have no idea how much I was afraid to lose you“, his voice was low, „if he had not been, then... then I would probably have to visit you a few floors lower. I have no idea why he had to do all this, but he saved my daughter's life.“

According to eyewitness reports, all this had gone so fast that one heard only a scream and then the splintering of glass. After that someone called an ambulance.

The man had gotten most of it, but his daughter also caught some broken glass. Both of them (though it might not have been necessary) were placed in an artificial coma to recover faster. Dave did not care. The only thing that mattered was that Clara was alive. I hope she was fine and she would wake up soon.

„Unfortunately, I can not stay longer, but as soon as I can, I will visit you again.“

Even after he left the room, his fingers twitched slightly from both persons. But what was the reason?

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

„One thing will not get out of my head“, Rose said as they were sitting on a bench eating chips, „why no one else had reacted. I mean, there were at least 20 eyewitnesses, but only Basil should not be frozen in shock?“

„Unfortunately, I have no answer. If I knew that they knew each other, it might not be unusual, but he never said anything about it.“

Rose looked at him from the side. She noticed that her big ears were noticing her until now. The brown hair, which slowly turned gray, was cut very short and a light beard graced his face. For most, he might not even be "pretty," but somehow, Rose could not help but think that she had never met a man she thought was handsome. She could really fall in love with him.

The blue eyes, on the other hand, still seemed to have something childlike about them. Especially now that he was holding the banana milkshake in his hand.

»Okay, Rose Tyler, he's older than you«, she thought quietly, though she had a taste for older men. Maybe this was because her last friends (Jimmy, who left her cold) and Mickey, where it had not worked anyway, not because of their lineage, but because they were much better than friends, that they were more likely to be older men attracted.

She was now 30 years old and still without a boyfriend. But she could not come with someone older than her mum. Jackie would get the shock of her life.

„Here“, he said, holding out half a chip, „it was the last one. I shared it in the middle, so we do not quarrel.“

Ghosts, that smile, what he showed and made his blue eyes shine even more.

Rose suddenly got up and was about to leave when he held her by the arm.  
„If I hurt you, I'm sorry. Maybe you are not the person who likes to share.“  
„No, that's not it. It's just... I was just surprised. I had two friends in the past, the relationship did not end well, and none of them shared the last chip with me. I am sorry...“

James got up so fast that she did not realize it until she put her head in the crook of his neck.

„Crazy, right? I mean, we've only known each other for a few hours and now I'm standing here holding a young woman in my arms to comfort her.“

Rose ignored his words. She could not. Jimmy had never hugged her and Mickey was clumsy, but James, who knew nothing but her first name, held her as if they had been friends for a long time.

How could she not develop feelings for him?

He pressed a gentle kiss on her head before she moved away from him.

„I should go home slowly.“

And for the first time, when they both came to their respective apartments, she felt really empty.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

James was back in the hospital first. Now he sat by his brother's bed and told him that unfortunately he could not be there last night.

„Even the closest relatives have to stick to visiting hours, even though we have no one left but us. You know, even though you might somehow turn your eyes now, but at the same time I'm glad to spend time yesterday with Rose. I know, a bit young for me, but at least you did not hesitate to save someone's life. You know, Basil, I wonder if maybe you do not know her yet. Not that I want to make any assertions now, but why did you protect her with your body instead of simply shoving her out of the way?“

The door opened and Rose entered the room. He looked up with a smile and his heart skipped a beat. Although it was good to see that she had not slept all night, she was beautiful for him.

 „Okay, you should not think like that.“

Rose nodded curtly and set a bouquet of flowers in a vase on the dresser.

He simply could not take his eyes off her. Not only was she beautiful, she was simply breathtaking in his eyes. It could not be that he was attracted to such a young woman.

James stood up, muttering that he would be right back. Rose looked after him in wonderment.

And always, when no one was looking, the fingers of the "sleepers" flinched slightly, as if they wanted to reach the other by a gentle touch alone.

James, however, would take a little longer. He wanted to get a book for his brother and read it to him. Maybe it helped him... a little.

He had a spare bowl so he did not always have to ring the bell.

So far he had seen no reason to enter the bedroom of his older brother. What is there to see important here.

By no means a double bed, as he first saw it, as he stood in the middle of the room.  
Why did Basil need such a big bed and why did one half look like a woman sleeping here?

James came closer and could see photos framed on the bedside table. And it was just these photos that made James wonder.

He had to talk to Rose about it, because one thing he knew was that if she knew, she would have told him about it.

He took two of the several photos as evidence. On one they watched him stand behind her and put his arms around her. The other photo showed them as they kissed and someone else had taken the picture.

James had never seen his brother so happy, but if they were a couple, why had they never said anything about it? James had a guess, but he did not want to commit himself yet.

He was there as fast as he could, even tearing the door open.

„Rose, are you still there?“  
„Where should I be? Apart from that, we should discuss the concept of "back soon".“

He simply pushed the photos into her hand. Rose looked at her, then at him, then at the photos again.  
„I suppose you did not know it.“  
„No, Basil had not told me about it and it looks like Clara is not.“  
„Which surprises me a little, because Clara is not someone who would keep such a thing to herself. It is not for nothing that she is nicknamed "Impossible Girl".“

Now James looked at Rose, thinking about something for a moment.  
„Funny, wait... Now I remember. He had always told about a girl, which is really impossible. Since Basil is a teacher and he was guaranteed to speak of a cheeky student, I had not given anything further.“

Rose looked at the couple.  
„Do you think that's why they did not tell you because of the age difference?“

James clenched his fists.  
„Then I'd be damned mad at him. He should know that I would not judge him. Well, we'll talk if they're taken out of the artificial coma.“

The only question was how long that will take.

The days went by and, according to the doctors, it would soon be so far that they can be fetched from the artificial coma. However, both should not be exposed to stress for the time being.

Which also means, if they knew each other, although the photos spoke a clear sign, had to wait first.

Christopher James Smith and Rose Marion Tyler also spent a lot of time together. A little too much, as you might think. But who paid attention to such small details?

„A slap in the face of Tyler - Art?“, James rubbed his cheek, „is that always the case with you?“

Rose chuckled, „I guess Mum just wants to protect me. I told you about Jimmy.“

He nodded and felt a slight anger in him. Although this idiot had been in jail for years, he would like to tell him the opinion again. Since Rose would hardly want this, he suppressed the desire rather.

„But I rather believe that Mum likes you.“  
„Please do not joke.“  
„That's none, otherwise she would not have slapped you, but threw you out the same.“

James frowned in confusion. Then he asked Rose if Jackie knew he was a little older.  
„Oh... well, hopefully she will not start making any advances. How can I explain to her then that I have fallen in love with her daughter?“

He had begun to walk in circles as he spoke these words. Rose just stood there in shock. He was in love with her? He loved her? That could not be, they did not know each other that long.

„James!“, She shouted his name, but he did not react, so she just stood in his way. He ran into her and she could not really respond, so they both landed on the floor.

„That's very cliché now.“

These words came from her. He, on the other hand, could do nothing but put his hands to her cheeks.  
„James? I...“  
„Do not say anything now“, he begged, „just let me do it.“

She lay still as he approached her. Trapped somewhere between kissing him or pushing him away because it was too early, he left her no chance, as his lips touched hers lightly.

„Rose...“  
„Do not say anything now“, she repeated his words, and before any of them could really back down, there were two people here, hiding everything else around them.

„I love you.“

Three words, spoken by both at the same time, but whispered so softly, as if no one else should hear.

Suddenly he laughed: „That's kind of funny, is not it? Our best friends are hurt by a street lamp, they may know each other better than we would expect, and we have nothing better to do here than to kiss each other. And you know what? You were Fantastic.“

And before she could prepare for it again, he had already pulled her back to him.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

He was the first to be taken out of the artificial coma. He could not speak yet, but he did not need that when his gaze went to the young woman on the other bed.

„Do not worry, she's fine“, the doctor assured him, „we just let her sleep a little longer, because it was a little too much for her.“

Basil made a movement with his hands that said he wanted her closer. Of course, the people present looked at this. He did not care what everyone thought. He just wanted to be closer to the woman he loved.

„Good, not that you're lying in bed with her tomorrow.“

Basil had to refrain from grinning. They had been a couple for two years, albeit secretly, who really thought that they'd just sat on the couch in the evenings and silently agreed.

On the day it happened, he wanted to ask her if she would like to become his wife. He really wanted it, but of course a stupid street lamp had to do something about it.

But... just because it did not work that day does not mean that there was no second chance.

„Basil?!“ 

He looked up and his little brother grinned at him. Immediately he was with him.  
„So you are really awake? What are you thinking of just risking your life like that?!“

Peter Basil Smith looked at the young woman.

„So you really love her. The photos I found with you in the bedroom are real.“

The older one nodded. Then he looked at Rose. He smiled and asked to write something. After she had given him the material, words were soon to be read on the note.

~ Do not be mad at Clara. It's just that we were both scared of being convicted. But if it calms you, I can assure you that I love Clara above all else and want to marry her. ~

„You could have told us. None of us would have condemned you. Besides“, James grinned, „I think I should put Rose in the way at your wedding so she can catch the bridal bouquet as well.“

The young woman flushed, but Basil only paid attention to Clara. I hope she woke up soon and hopefully he could talk again.

Another two days passed. Basil had regained his ability to speak and now he could tell everything exactly.

„I wanted to take Clara out to dinner and ask her if she would like to be my wife. When the lantern fell on them I could only do what I thought of first and that was to protect them with my life, even if I had died.“

James nodded as the door opened and the doctor entered the room.

„Ah, I see you are feeling better again. Ready to bring Miss Oswald or the future Mrs. Smith back to life?“  
„Mrs. Oswald“, Basil explained, „we decided to take her surname. And of course I'm ready.“

James and Rose were in the background. She had leaned against him and now looked up.  
„If we marry, do I have to accept your surname?“  
„Tyler - Smith. Let's put it together to Tyler - Smith. I love to say your name, Rose Tyler.“

She smiled and then just had to wait.

Clara Oswin Oswald slowly opened his eyes. How long had she slept? Everything was so blurry. A voice spoke to her. Rough, with a Scottish accent. The voice of her friend?

She tried to find the here and now, but something still held her back.

„Clara? Clara, please, wake up.“

This voice, which always emphasized her name so well. It was the voice of her friend, the man she loved. When her eyes finally opened completely, he smiled.

„I'm so thankful that you're feeling better“, he was pleased, „Do not say anything now. Rest, even if you have slept for a few days, your body is still exhausted. And before I forget it: I love you.“

She laid a hand on his cheek and formed the three words with his lips. Basil, of course, smiled. He was so glad to know her again.

„How will it continue now?“  
„Of course I'll wait a bit longer for her to feel better and then I'll really ask her if she wants my wife. I hope you will be there.“

James and Rose looked at each other. Of course they would. Sure, they could continue to pout that it was kept secret from them for so long, but what good would that do them? Nothing at all.

„Did not think my brother would like to get married“, James grinned, but to honor the truth, who would have expected a bad accident that nearly cost two lives to bring a new couple?

And James in particular, whose last relationship was very long ago and which did not go very well... With him, it was at least to be expected.

If he could say one thing, then he was really lucky. His brother lived and he had found Rose, the love of his life.

And while a few hours later Dave Oswald burst into the room and surprised Basil, as well as his daughter with a passionate kiss, James had given his rose a ring that was just the beginning of a long and happy relationship.

Maybe it does not matter how and when a relationship begins.

Clara and Rose had been married to 35 for a long time and of course they loved to shock many who were 28 years older than Clara's husband. Well, between James and Rose it was 22 years.

What sometimes turns out to be a bad experience can finally become a beautiful memory.

The end.


End file.
